Indestructible Bonds
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: grand saga of timeless love eternal— an indestructible bond like no other that stands the test of time. The story of Natsu and Lucy's intimate relationship over the course of different arcs in the anime/manga and movies as told in the form of poem. Submission for thecelestialdragonpalace's Heaven— themed Nalu Valentine's Day Celebration and a gift for the lovely superfreakerz as pa


**Indestructible Bonds  
**

* * *

**Prompts: Heaven for the Nalu Valentine's Day Event from thecelestialdragonpalace and Valentine's Day**

**Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship/Family, and Poetry**

**Pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) with small hints of Endlu (E.n.d. Natsu X Lucy)**

**Characters: Natsu/E.N.D, Lucy , Team Natsu, Zeref Dragneel, A****cnologia, and Igneel**

**Rating: K-T for some violence, references to death, as well as some mature and dark themes. Reader Discretion is advised for those younger than 12 or 13 years and/or anyone who may not at the level of development (maturity) to handle such heavy subject matter . Side note: Please use your own judgment and proceed with caution before deciding to read If uncertain as to whether you're comfortable with such themes.**

_**Summary: **__A grand saga of timeless love eternal— an indestructible bond like no other that stands the test of time. The story of Natsu and Lucy's intimate relationship over the course of different arcs in the anime/manga and movies as told in the form of poem. Submission for thecelestialdragonpalace's Heaven— themed Nalu Valentine's Day Celebration and a gift for the lovely superfreakerz as part of the Valentine's Day exchange. (Nalu-centric with hints of Endlu). Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl millennialstargazer back with another fic yet again! This time, it's an entry in the form of a poem for the celestialdragonpalace's heaven-themed Nalu Valentine's Day Event while also being a gift for my friend superfreakerz— a terrific writer in her own right. Hope you enjoy it Jules! It's not quite an AU—though hopefully it's to your satisfaction anyway on account of Nalu being one of your main OTPs like mine. Now, without futher ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!**_

_ **Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!**_

* * *

"_My love for you will outlast this beach, this ocean, this planet."_

**(Scarlet Blackwell: I Am Fallen)**

* * *

_"You wanted to join Fairytail, right?"_

_Truer words never spoken until that one fine day  
Just hours after in a town bustling with life by the sea  
Where the story of Natsu and Lucy a tale of dragon_

_and his celestial princess first began  
all those years ago_

_Maiden of the stars  
Out and about in the bustling streets of a town by the sea  
In that gilded cage once called home no longer  
Free at last—plain for any to see  
Seeking on a journey  
Her own path in life_

_Oh, but how she is nearly ensnared by the deceptive charms of_

_a notorious charlatan with purple flames  
Lo and behold the spell broken by_

_an enigmatic youth with an penchant for flames that would only day claim her heart  
True love always wins  
Conquers all  
It is said_

_Hours later  
Lavish soirée of the most high in all of the seven seas  
Unassuming zodiac wielder  
So many unfortunate souls board  
The man they call Bora  
An unseemly sort  
Masquerading as Salamander_

_Young maidens  
Celestial wizard  
But look— can't you see?  
The one and only true salamander arriving to save the day!_

_Fraud defeated  
Hooray!  
Destruction around  
Oh no!  
A particular wizard in disbelief  
Dragon on the lam  
From the law no doubt_

_"You wanted to join Fairytail right?"  
Words echoing inside the fair maiden's mind  
More than keen to let  
Fairytail's pyro wild child lead the way to the guild she called home  
Eternal bond forged from that day forward_

_Time flies  
Fast forward  
New guild  
New life  
Like a bird to flight  
See how Lucy soars!  
How she thrives!  
Oh but little do any know what fate has in store  
Phantoms knocking on Fairies's door with the stellar mage in their sights_

_Lady of cosmos fallen in hand of the foes  
For ransom you see  
But what's this?  
Salamander's here to save the day  
An angel falling from the heavens  
Always there to catch his future beloved_

_Tears of a once captive runaway flowing like cascading rain  
Drowning in self-regret  
Truth of the Heartfilia heiress's identity brought to light  
Oh, how she has no choice to flee  
How her spirit yearned to spread her wings and fly  
How she yearned to be free  
How she yearned to leave it all behind_

_Never fear  
The fire breather is here  
Unwavering loyalty like no other that even gods would envy  
There with a word and encouraging smile to remind her who's truly meant to be  
How her heart skips at beat  
Never once does he stray from  
her side_

_A whole new world  
So similar, so peculiar , so alien  
New-fanged reality not entirely like the fairies own  
Nothing left but a pile of ashes  
Is what the foe will be if they touch a hair on the head of the dragon's soulmate  
Just like the phantoms_

_Falling Snow  
A chill in the air  
Winter is here  
Trial of ages draws near  
Sacred island under scorching rays of tropic sun  
What horror it brings  
Sheer panic, shooting through fire prince's veins  
His future beloved nearly crushed before his very eyes  
Till ingenuity saves the day  
Let the records show to never trifle with the dynamic trio_

_Black wings of death looming above  
Strikes terror into Lucy's heart  
All seems lost  
Spark of hope  
How Natsu cannot bear for his dear friend to be in such woe  
Warm Touch of his hand all she needs to believe again_

_Seven long years  
Frozen in time  
Seven long years  
Winds of change of the horizon  
Seven long years  
Fairies finally home  
Departure of a illustratious spirit of a patriarch from the world like a shot to his Daughter's heart  
A kind word from the man with fire in his veins  
all in all, grief never her cross alone to bear_

_Golden dog days of summer  
Arrival of a long sister that child of the zodiac never knew  
A father's dying wish  
Time in crisis  
Begins to tick  
Snake in the grass  
Betrayal all abound  
Sorrow in a the heart of a maiden stolen away  
Fans the flame of a dragon's God's rage  
time begins to tick_

_Friend of the constellations defied sands of time  
Victory at hand  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Where could she be?  
Heaven knows  
Never fear  
Natsu is here to catch his most precious falling star_

_Season of games  
Come one come all  
tournament of glory  
Come one, come all  
Grand Spectacles, festivities galore  
Come one, come all  
A chance to rise to the top  
Come one, come all  
Winner take all  
Come one, come all  
Truly the best show for miles around!  
Come one, come all_

_Metropolis bustling with life  
Jewel of Fiore  
Arena of champions  
Fairies seek to reclaim their former glory  
Celestial maiden versus crimson witch  
Valiant effort the likes some have never seen_

_Alas, an innocent and illustrious writer captive!  
But wait, don't you see?!  
Salamander to the rescue  
Such flimsy constraints no match for a dragon's fire_

_Now who has the upper hand?  
Why Now the princess of the constellations of course!  
Salamander watching his most dear friend from afar  
See how she shines from the sacred heavens itself!  
Could the leader of Fairytail's strongest team be more proud?_

_Deception and trickery in the air  
A match rigged in favour of the opponent  
What a humiliating defeat!  
Such a devastating blow!  
Illustrious celestial crumpled on ground  
All magic energy depleted as if a precious well run dry  
Demeaning jeers in ruthless crowds  
Too much for a fallen maiden to bear  
Rest assured that her despondent cries do not fall on dear ears  
Never fear Prince of flames sees all  
An open hand reaching  
Some reinvigorating words  
All that's needed for his princess to rise again_

_A chance for Lucy to redeem herself in the arena at least  
Naval battle  
All systems go  
Oh but little do the fairies know  
Alas, a disastrous turn for the worse  
A battered wizard knocked to and fro  
As if nothing more than a mere rag doll  
Such brutality at the hands of another_

_Falling, falling  
Plummeting  
Dropping like a stone  
Hands catching the celestial  
Unresponsive  
Dead to the world  
All it takes for a dragon's blood to boil in veins_

_Eyes of honey-brown opening to friends all around  
A moment in time  
Faith of a dragon's most precious treasure  
Steady like the river  
Guiding force that drives to the finish line_

_Setting sun  
Rising moon  
Night falling  
An enigma with a familiar face  
Another moment in time  
Intimate beyond compare  
Heads touch  
Hearts connected in time_

_Sinister forces of another era  
All around  
Blink of an eye  
Alas, life blood spilled  
Final exit of a most treasured star from this world  
All in all fuel for a grief-stricken fire wizard's rage_

_Fate of all humanity at stake  
Battle over  
Order restored  
Souls reunited in fields of gold  
Gratitude of a princess for her dragon  
An eternal lifetime of adventure awaits_

_Realm of the celestials in crisis  
Another world to be exact  
Minds of dear comrades warped  
Just think what could be at stake  
Yet all hope is not lost  
Band of fairies will not such a fate be  
Come hell or high water  
Heavens will not cleaved  
Come hell or high water  
Life Bonds of companions will not be severed  
Come hell or high water_

_Heaven and Earth be moved  
What Nastu wouldn't do to keep Lucy safe  
Heaven and earth be moved  
What Natsu wouldn't do to see her smile  
More radiant than the mourning star  
High above  
Heaven and Earth be moved_

_Sun high in the sky  
Light of a new day comes to play  
No good Bandits at large  
Just rewards await  
Sacred priestess  
Last of her kind  
New bonds formed_

_A kingdom of corruption  
bird of ancient fire takes flight  
Future of all humanity at stake  
How doomsday is near  
How the hour is nigh  
Just you wait!  
All hope is not lost  
Alas, but at what cost?_

_Day turns to night  
Eyes look your last  
Severance of ties  
Eyes look your last  
Time of an immoral drawing near  
Eyes look your last  
A final swan song  
Eyes look your last  
The White shores of Avalon await  
All in all too much for a celestial maiden to bear_

_Eyes look your last  
Tears flowing like cascading rain  
Solace in the arms of a most dear a dragon's angel will find  
How it's Right where she belongs  
Just like heaven_

_Sorrow in the hearts of many  
This too shall pass  
How true  
Times heals all wounds  
How true  
"We're all in this together" Natsu says  
How true_

_Dog days of a summer long past  
Is it not?  
Oh but how Magnolia is abuzz with life  
Magic and every day folk alike  
How they mill about  
and yet for how long?  
Dark times ahead_

_Storm clouds on the horizon  
Blades hanging over head  
Fairies know not  
Hark! What's this?  
A black omen  
Calamity  
Death incarnate in the air  
Such a terrible fate!_

_Comrades of Fairytail down for the count  
Start the drums of war  
Pestilence all around_

_Start the drums of war  
Clash of fairies and demons  
Start the drums of war  
Vengeance is the game  
Start the drums of war  
A Foe such as this never faced before  
Start the drums of war  
All magic under fire  
Start the drums of war_

_Raise the banner  
Behold the floating citadel of Algeria in the sky  
Open the gates to the Abode of the damned_

_Unholy King of kings and denizens if hell with a black heart  
Hands of a soul band pair reaching, reaching, reaching to never touch  
How could the dragon's star slip his fingers again?_

_Algeria  
A most vile curse  
Warriors entombed  
Such a horrible fate to befall  
Almost all if not for one_

_Unexpected sacrifice  
Most uphill Lucy faced  
Price of one star's light of a star for a billion more  
Most excruciating of all  
Oh, what can she do  
If only the fates weren't so cruel  
The most selfless of all_

_Black Wings of Terror in the sky  
Molten heat pulsating from within  
Trip down memory lane  
Tale of the Prodigal son reversed  
Clash of dragon titans high above  
Gods in this forsaken universe  
How can the "all-loving" divine let this be?_

_Tables turned  
Nauseating stench of flesh  
All this carnage  
Alas! the mighty fire dragon king has fallen  
Torn limb from limb  
Vast Ocean of Tears  
Spirit of a beloved son in shreds_

_A prince of flame's resolve  
Sanctuary of the fairies in smoldering ruin  
Ultimate journey of a hero_

_Change of scenery  
A steep hill he must climb for his power to truly rise  
Oh what he wouldn't do to keep those he loves safe  
His most precious golden star above all  
Oh what he wouldn't to for her breathe  
For her heart to beat_

_Sun rising  
Brand new day  
News of Natsu's absence come to light  
Lucy's heart shattered in two_

_Fairytail's glory days at an end  
Friends scattered all over  
Gulf of solitude  
How a broken angel falls to pieces with no soul around  
All in all , too much to bear_

_Tides of time  
Another shot  
New lease in life  
Young girl pursuing new ambitions in the  
Glittering iridescence of the flower capital  
Best way she knows how  
Neither New- crowned dragon king __the celestial maiden swore her neither heart to __nor fae of legend at her side  
How tragic!  
If only she knew what the fates had in store_

_Coliseum  
Illustrious new challenger arrives  
Unstoppable force of nature  
Magic power off the charts  
Oh, who could it be?  
Why a dear friend from the past?  
Nastu and Lucy  
Igneel's son and Layla's daughter reunited at last  
Flash of a smile  
Infectious, dazzling beyond compare  
How it sets a princesses' heart a flutter_

_Out and about  
Laughter filling the air  
Like days past  
Let the record show that nothing can tear the kind of fire and his angel apart  
Not even a year far from another  
An indestructible bond like no other  
Inseparable  
Together again at last  
Let the record show_

_Commotion  
Just What could this all about?  
Signal flare  
A call for Fairytail to rise again  
Like a phoenix from the ashes  
Time to begin anew_

_Hope lingering in the air  
For the dragonborn's future queen at last  
New begging in reach  
Familiar touch of his hand in hers  
Cozy Warmth seeping deep into bones  
Most welcome and sublime_

_All for one and one for all  
Oh the depths Natsu would for Lucy to dream again  
All for one and one for all  
Oh the depths he'd go for the sun to never set on her soul  
All for one and one for all  
Oh the depths he'd go for the radiant stars to never lose their luster  
All for one and one for all_

_Kingdom of Stella  
Two sovereign leaders  
One who guides with a steady hand  
The other with an iron first  
Arcane magic of dragon-kin  
Woe to all those mislead  
Do not be deceived  
Only Total Ruin and death  
Not prosperity await_

_Fairytail on the case  
Night a dream  
Horizon awash in a sea of stars  
Such beauty in the canopy above  
So much better for the cosmic lady with a true kindred spirit at her sight  
How perfect indeed_

_Crackling fire  
Company of those most dear  
Beyond supreme  
Rustle, rustle, rustle in the brush  
Band of rouges  
Tyrant's right man  
Oh, what wicked sorcery is this?  
Bend others to his will  
the power of those eyes alone to blame_

_Warped Mind of a powerhouse  
thirst for blood on the brain  
Savage and rampant it seems  
Dragon's exalted in the crossfire  
Almost it not for the wizard of ice_

_Star-blessed in clutches of Zash  
Dragon God rushing to his beloved's aid  
Distinctive fragrance a homing beacon to his senses  
Electrifying too_

_Battle on  
Tyrant wearing an innocent's face  
Duality it seems  
Dragon-kind  
Duality  
Two hearts beating inside_

_Natsu to the rescue  
Stark Metamorphis  
Never seen before  
Positively bestial  
See the draconic being take flight  
Primal war cry ringing out  
New rules  
New identity_

_It seems_

_High-risk gamble with the gods  
Steep cost to pay  
Fire Dragon God's own humanity at stake  
Oh, what he wouldn't do for those most dear to his heart_

_Nemesis vanquished  
To the moral coil an a misguided soul succumbs  
Untapped magic  
Quite the shock to dragon king of fire's system  
"What do I look like?"  
"Like the same Natsu you've always been"  
Sacred Words ring true_

_Red sun rising  
Drown in infinity without inhaling  
A great poet once said  
Soul delivered from the sword  
A great poet once said  
Plenty of love abound for a dragon's golden star  
When held near_

_Hearts intertwined  
Fates interconnected  
Souls bound  
In the tapestry of life  
Natsu and Lucy  
A dragon and his princess  
Together always and forever  
Tight-knit clan  
Always and forever_

_War is here again  
Sound the alarm  
Clash of empires  
Sound the alarm  
Brother versus brother  
Sound the alarm_

_Screams of the Fire God's name in the dark  
A call to action  
Sever the ties that bind  
To his golden star's aid  
Without a doubt_

_Accursed fate  
A dragon's most treasured unresponsive in his arms  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
Not a single heartbeat of breath of life he can hear  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!_

_This unreal nightmare just too much to bear  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
The cosmos save one he dare curse  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
Etherious mode unlocked  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
Grief-stricken bloodlust pumping in the unholy fire demon's veins  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!  
The loss of a guiding beacon of light really does drive one mad  
Unmerciful Gods be damned!_

_Death lying over like an untimely frost  
Fear not— so it only seems!  
Praise the Gods!  
How does a demon not know that his beloved still breathes?  
Praise the Gods!_

_A mad dash to Natsu's side  
Wave of Relief washing over  
His precious Lucy 's voice like the most glorious of music to his ears  
Manic rage overcome  
Oh what the celestial maiden wouldn't do  
What she wouldn't risk  
Even her own essence for those she loves  
Oh what she wouldn't do_

_Warfare over  
Battle won  
Bloodshed never more  
Peace and prosperity in the land at last_

_Lavish gala  
Celebration of the ages  
All the star-born dreams of success come true  
Peak of her career  
Newfound Glory at astounding heights_

_Chapter's ending  
New one begging in this storybook of life  
A Story of Natsu and Lucy  
A Tale of Igneel's son and Layla's daughter  
A grand saga of timeless love eternal  
An indestructible bond like no other  
Together forever  
What does the future have in store?  
They can't wait to find out!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if the poem seemed a little rushed towards the end-was trying my best to have this posted on time. Also found myself struggling in parts on account of temporary writers block—but I'm satisfied with this turned out so far Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a review or comment . Reblog and share too! Why not check out my other works on my profiles and submissions from the other talented writers and artists for the Nalu server events too! Oh and don't forget to keep an eye on the rest of my profiles (including my A03) since there are more future projects on the way (in addition to what I'm already working on). ( See above, tumblr profile and bio for corresponding links if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction and A03). Until next time—- take care! Ta ta for now!**_


End file.
